Seducción.
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Aoshi se dejase llevar por una inocente seducción? Por milesima vez, espero que esta vez si se vea ^_^U


SEDUCCIÓN  
  
Aún no puedo creerlo.  
  
No sé por que actué así. No lo creo, no quiero creerme. Por primera vez me deje llevar por mis impulsos, perdí mi autodominio y actué según mi corazón quiso. Ahora no puedo perdonármelo...  
  
Juro, por todos los dioses, que nunca quise mirarte a los ojos, y mucho menos perderme en el azul de tu mirada. Ese espejo temerario de tu alma; tus ojos que me ven al descubierto, que son capaces de leer mi gélido rostro cual si fuera un libro abierto. Tus pupilas que se centran en las mías, y que, con obstinados intentos, te han hecho dueña de mi alma. El mar profundo que se oculta bajo tus párpados ha logrado lavar mis culpas casi por completo. Los ojos con los que, con una sinceridad cristalina, me dicen que es verdad Universal el hecho de que me amas, y que, con la mirada llorosa de preocupación por mí, me confirman que soy el único en tu vida y que serias capaz de esperar una eternidad hasta que yo me decidiera.   
  
No pude resistirme a deleitarme con tu voz. Esa voz cantarina que siempre me llama y que me saca de mi abismo. Aquella nota musical salida de tu garganta y que es bienvenida a mi alma para quedar inmortalizada en mis recuerdos. Tu voz dulce que me seduce y me incita a despertar mis instintos, aunque pareces no caer en cuenta de los estragos que causas en mí. Tu voz tan expresiva que me dice cuando estas triste, alegre ó enojada con el simple tono, esa capacidad es algo más que te envidio. Con la que rompes campante el silencio gélido del Templo para hacerme compañía, alegre contraste al hielo fatídico de mi lugar de descanso. El recordar tu canción que me desvía de mi camino cuando te escucho cantar con optimismo al nuevo día mientras haces tus quehaceres diarios, y que me alumbra con llama vivas el camino de la vida con tu maravillosa melodía.  
  
No quise robarme tu esencia de nardo. Ni percibir de sobremanera el aroma a hierba fresca de tu cuerpo. Aquellas esencias que perfuman tu piel cuando te bañas, perduran en tu ser todo el día y dejan una olorosa estela de tus primaveras combinadas con la frescura de tu inocencia y la cantidad enorme de lagrimas derramadas a lo corto de tu vida. La mejor Aromaterapia a mi sentir. Un embriagante olor a mis sentidos.  
  
Juro que mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, como si fuera dominado por delgados e invisibles hilos, al parecer, dominados por la atracción hacia tu ser. No quise enredar mis brazos a tu figura y así atraparla en un efusivo abrazo. Tampoco fue mi intención recorrer con mis manos de pecado tu cuerpo de Ángel virgen. Ó memorizar con mis ásperas palmas la textura de tu piel de espuma, masajear tu persona con las manos y apoderarme de la curvatura de tu cintura. El estamparte contra mi cuerpo fue un impulso enloquecido ante el hecho de tenerte tan de cerca. El plegamiento de tu piel contra la mía disparo de un silencioso gatillo. Una cosa llevó a la otra...  
  
Y te besé...  
  
Te besé con locura...  
  
No pude resistirme a rozar mis labios de hierro con los tuyos de seda, y ahí, probar de tu boca la intoxicante dulzura de tu cuerpo, sellar con un beso la sonrisa transparente de tu rostro y memorizar con los dedos las curvas del contorno de tus labios. El levantarte en el abrazo para que pudieras alcanzar mi rostro y envolverlo con tus blancas palmas durante el beso. El besar tu cabello, aquello que parece tinta negra esparcida en el viento y por sobre tu cabeza, mientras divaga y se mece al compás de la brisa juguetona. Contaminar tu boca con mi ponzoñosa saliva fue algo extraño, pero pareciste disfrutar de mi veneno. Enredarme en tu rostro con los labios, probar del exquisito vino de los Dioses depositado cuidadosamente en tu lengua, arrancarte cada suspiro de tu cuerpo con aquel beso salvaje, robar tu alma por la boca, consumir tu vida por la lengua y haxcerte mía con la euforia de un solo beso...  
  
Nunca creí que llegaría el día, en el que me dejase llevar por mis impulsos y pasiones escondidas; perdí el control y mi bestia dormida se apodero de ti, todos mis instintos atávicos despertaron, la pasión inundó mi cuerpo, intoxicando mis sentidos con sensual droga, y me deje llevar...y te arrastré conmigo...hemos despertado un pasión que no puede dar vuelta atrás.  
  
Ahora te pido que no me llames con voz provocadora, pues desbordas mi sed de ti y me obligas a hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar mi propia persona. El tono seductivo con el que me llamas a cada instante, me obliga a querer tenerte más de lo que ya te tengo.  
  
Te suplico que no perfumes tu piel con esas nuevas y escandalosas esencias que ahora te aplicas, me incitan a acercarme y quedarme a tu lado para disfrutar del aroma de tu ser. Tu aura pide sencillez, y esos nuevos perfumes solo te dan extravagancia atrayente, incluso atrae a demás almas vagas a tu persona, y créeme, compartirte es lo ultimo que quiero hacer. Te quiero para mí, y te quiero para siempre.  
  
No muevas tu cuerpo de manera insinuante cuando estas a solas conmigo, puedo cometer el error de tomarte entera en cualquier momento, y hacer que nuestros cuerpos se fundan en algo más que un beso, puedo llegar más allá y aprovecharme de la situación en la que te pones. Te estoy robando en cada abrazo que te doy , mientras tú me robas los estribos y me haces inestable ahora que sabes que te amo...y eso puede provocar que yo te quite tu esencia de Ángel virginal.  
  
No me beses con tanta locura, ya que has visto que ya no me retengo, ahora tengo más confianza de besarte, y eso no nos conviene, puedo ir más allá que simplemente abrazarte al besarte, no quiero sobrepasar mi propio limite impuesto, cada día pierdo más los estribos. Aún cuando ya nos hemos estado acostumbrando, tu cabello sigue rozando cual seda en mi piel, provocándome excitantes escalofríos, me obliga a tomarlo y besarlo de la raíz a la punta y disfrutarlo dentro de mi boca, aspirarlo regocijado de la sedosidad increíble de esa extraña tinta del mismo espesor de la noche que forman tus cabellos, nunca puedo resistir el deseo de enredarlo entre mis dedos. Envenenarte con mi lengua durante varias horas cada día, casi desde el amanecer hasta casi llegar al anochecer.  
  
Por favor, ya no sigas haciendo lo que más me duele, lo que más me hiere, lo que me esta matando. No sigas con ese extraño brillo en tu mirar, no obligues a tu propio ser a insinuárseme con la mirada, no me envíes miradas seductoras para obtener más de mi atención, sabes que la tienes toda, eres dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, y sino, de mucho más, de mi ser completo, pero por favor, no sigas, no me mires así, con ese brillo de lujuria, me haces ver que con ese beso...te he robado toda la inocencia.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola, yo soy Misao Kirimachi Surasai(antiguamente Sakura Kinomoto Surasai) y soy escritora de fanfics (en su mayoria de Ruroni Kenshin =^-^=). Y aunque este no es el primer fanfic de Ruroni Kenshin que escribo, si es el primero que he logrado transcribir en computadora y mandarlo a alguna página. Agradezco que lo hayan leído.  
  
Este fic romántico lo escribí pensando en Aoshi y Misao(aunque la verdad en ellos dos son en lo único que pienso -_-U), y lo hice pensando en el que pasaría si Aoshi se hubiera dejado llevar. Espero que les haya gusta(yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo). Y les prometo que pronto enviare más fanfics en cuanto los transcriba (mi computadora aun esta algo averiada) ya que ya he escrito 24 fics de RK(entre cortos, largos e incompletos ^-^U), pero prometo que pronto estarán en la red.  
  
Este fic esta dedicado muy especialmente a : La Diosa Saiya, Key(Edgar), Kaoru Hino, Konoko-dono, Kaoru Himura, Ikyori, KenSan, Hitokiri, Agot, LuiSLiNK, Yota Kyosuke, Souji Okita, Nicte´ha, Rubí, Victor,Emmanuel, Elvia, Elsa, Joselin y a Boogiepop(mi mejor amiga, critica y ejemplo de dibujante a seguir). Y a todos aquellos a los que olvide poner y a los que leyeron mi fic y les ah gustado.  
  
Cualquier alago, queja, insulto, critica, felicitación y demás, pueden mandarlo a mi e-mail: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com .(esta largo como el mundo ¿no? ^-^U) 


End file.
